Xion's Kokoro
by WolfHeart14
Summary: After the event that took Xion's life, Axel and Roxas had parted ways only to return to fix their friendship, but during that time, Axel had some free time, creating a robot that resembled Xion well. I don't own anything, based off of Vocaloid song Kokoro.


(Axel POV)

It was a usual day, go to whatever job I could get, earn some money, go to any local moogle who I could buy things from, go back to my terrible excuse for a home and work on her. Those were my days, every day, following the same routine, the only differences were if the job I had was different and if I went to the clock tower and eat sea salt ice cream.

It was the same routine day by day; I never really did anything different. It was different from living in the Organization where I actually had something to do…it's just, my life's been empty. Nobodies don't have hearts, but still, why do I feel like I actually have one then? One day, when I went to the clock tower, I found someone who was familiar.

"Ro…Roxas, is it really you?" I asked, "It's been too long."

I was surprised on how much he had changed…but I never expected Roxas to have a short ponytail though.

"Axel, how are you?" Roxas asked, continuing to nibble on some Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"You still enjoy ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had it for a long time though," Roxas said, "So how is your life?"

"I left the Organization," I told him, he seemed somewhat pleased by it, "so I've been staying in Twilight Town with a house on my own and always trying to keep just one job just to keep it. What about you?"

"I've been traveling the worlds," Roxas said, "There are more than we'd known if we had stayed in the Organization. I've been training with my keyblade, Master Yen Sid said that sooner or later, I can take the Mark of Mastery Exam."

"That's good news for you," I said know wondering for myself how many worlds were actually out there, "Do you know where you could stay for now?"

"Actually, I don't," Roxas said, "Why?"

"Come on, it may not be much but I do have a home," I said feeling a bit of joy, "come on, you can't just stay on the streets tonight. You'll be surprised on what I've been working on."

* * *

><p>We agreed to it, after finishing our ice cream, I began leading him to one of the bad places in town, but it was also a safe place at least, it was a good thing to because of my project. There, around the back of my run-down house, was a wall with wires all leading to one computer, at the other end, it was connected to my project. Roxas was able to recognize her easily<p>

"It's Xion, but how is she here?" Roxas asked.

"It isn't really her," I said with regret, "It's more or less a replica of her, I just wanted to forget the sadness, so I was creating this."

"Wait that was her keychain right, the one that looked like the ones she gave us, right?" Roxas asked, "But I thought I had it last. At least until I lost it."

"The very one," I said, "I found it in your room. You should have been more careful."

"At least I kept it," Roxas said, "so will she wake up?"

"It's different from the Xion we know," I said, "I've tried so many times, but the only way for this Xion to wake up is if she has her own heart, you know I can't do that."

"Maybe you can't but maybe we can together," Roxas said, "Who knows, for Xion?"

"For Xion," Axel said, "now this part I was able to work out, but the rest is just a mystery to me…"

Soon we were beginning to try to develop the software, to give this Xion or as we decidedly name her, Xi-on, her heart.

"It will take too long to figure out how to get it to work, she might never wake up then," I said in defeat.

"Maybe not," Roxas said starting to create different software apart from her heart.

"Roxas…what are you making?" I asked.

"A Nobody Software, so then she could be awakened without the need of a heart," Roxas said, "you can work on her heart, I'll deal with this."

* * *

><p>(Roxas POV)<p>

"Please Axel, don't die yet, you can't," I said seeing Axel on his bed, slowly dying, "you're all I have left, you can't go yet."

"Sorry Roxas," Axel said, "it was bound to happen, it was just an unlucky coincidence it had to happen now."

"But what about Xi-on?" I asked, looking at the comatose robot.

"I'm trusting her in your hands," Axel said, "don't worry about me, Xi-on is the symbol of our friendship, just like Xion's ice cream keychains."

And with that, Axel's last breath left him, with it, the last of my friends. And now, I was alone now, with no one except Xi-on. When I finally completed the Nobody Software, I was running scans to make sure nothing was wrong before uploading it to Xi-on's system.

"Please wake up," I whispered, seeing I couldn't whisper into her ears seeing how she had headphones covering them.

Just then I heard her systems starting up, for the first time too, and then her eyes opened showing the blue scanning lenses.

"Hello," I said to her.

"Hello," Xi-on said.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked testing her to see if she was just parroting me.

"You were one of the ones who created me, you're my master," Xi-on said.

"Good, then are there any problems with your systems?" I asked.

"All systems are functioning perfectly, no problems have been detected," Xi-on said.

"Good, do you know your name?" I asked.

"Not completely, only bits," Xi-on said then saying random sounds.

"Your name is Xi-on," I said slightly messing her hair, "do you remember my name?"

"Rox-Roxas," Xi-on said, "your name is Roxas…right?"

"Yes, my name is Roxas," I said, "you can refer to me as your friend."

"A friend? What is a friend?" Xi-on asked.

"A friend is a person, who you deeply care about, and enjoyed hanging out with," I said.

I sent her on an errand because we needed some groceries but so she could be familiar with Twilight Town. Axel, I was able to wake her up, she was able to use the Nobody Software, it works, but Xi-on is not like Xion. I'll have to finish what you started, her heart, the Kokoro.

At first I knew the programming that was already put into the Kokoro, I once thought it was only half of the program, but when I opened it, it was actually more than that. Axel's programming work was only a third of it, another third were his memories of Xion. One third was missing, but what was it?

* * *

><p>(Xi-on POV)<p>

Years have passed by, I had a life, but my purpose is unknown.

"Roxas, why do I exist?" I asked.

"Xi-on, you'll find out one day, when you get your heart," Roxas said.

"My…heart?" I asked.

Taking my hand he held it at his chest, letting me feel his own heart, beating.

"Is this beating in your chest…your heart?" I asked.

"Yes Xi-on it is my heart," Roxas said.

"When will I…get mine?" I asked.

"I'm working on it," Roxas said, "and when I finish it, it'll be yours."

Years have passed, each day; Roxas became more sleep depraved as the program slowly reached completion.

"Xi-on, you must promise me one thing," Roxas said, using what was left of his escaping breath, "Promise my you won't open the program, you won't download it into your hard drive. The Kokoro would be too much for you to handle. Promise me you won't."

"I promise," I said as he left to the cherry tree outside. He told me once that there were many buildings until they all were gone due to no one tending to them, leaving behind fields of grass and very few remains to show life once existed there.

* * *

><p><em>"Roxas what are we to do with the sapling?" I asked.<em>

_ "We're going to plant it, give it enough space to grow big," Roxas said._

_ "How long does it live?" I asked._

_ "Who knows, it could live longer than us, as long as the tree never dies or no one chops it down, it could almost have an eternal life," Roxas said, "But it needs help to get to that. We're going to help it until it can take care of itself. Will you help me with this task?"_

_ "I will," I said as the tree was lowered into the hole._

* * *

><p>(Roxas POV)<p>

I hope she would eventually understand that message from years ago, how the Kokoro was successful, but at the moment, Xi-on's system might not handle it well. I did my best, now Xi-on's fate is in her own hands.

_I was working on the program with Xi-on close by, then something…odd happened. She just seemed to have frozen in place._

_ "Xi-on, what is it?" I asked._

_ "In coming message," Xi-on said._

_ "Where is it from?" I asked._

_ "The future," Xi-on said._

_ "Play the message," I said and soon I heard singing, it was her voice, but it was like an angel, or more correctly, Xion._

* * *

><p>(Xi-on POV)<p>

Years have passed since Roxas's departure and hasn't returned. What was it? What was the meaning of that message? The Kokoro? I have too many questions taking too much data without the answers to replace them. The house, Roxas and my other master's house, has always stayed the same; I kept it in the condition, waiting for their return. Why did I have so many empty places in my memory bank? I remembered asking Roxas once but he said I would know in time, but he said I would remember in time. Remember what? I've remembered everything ever since my programming started, my memory bank had no flaws…what did he want me to remember?

I was waiting at the door again, hoping that today he would come back, but he still hasn't. It has been at least a hundred and fifty years since his departure. A human life cannot live that long, so he must have passed on, but when, why didn't he stay here?

Turning back to look inside, there was still the computer with all his files in it. Might as well look through the files. There were only two files, only two names, I chose the second one, labeled ROXAS. It took me days, but I was able to read through his logs, journals, data of any kind, but I didn't find this program. Kokoro. I had no clue about the second file from opening it, but I might as well look through it, so I opened the second one, labeled AXEL.

The only link that caught my eye was a downloadable file for my hard drive called KOKORO. Downloading the file I was filled with distraught as too many things came to me at once. What was this, why was I given this? Soon the alarms for errors came and I set right away to fix it at once, when I finished I sighed and felt my chest pounding…

Why was it pounding? Holding my hand out, I felt a beating pulse, one similar to the one Roxas once had. Did I finally get what I was looking for? My heart? As soon as it all had subsided, all computers saying I was okay. I finally let out a sigh. But my chest was still pounding…why? Soon memories are flooding back to me, all of them seeming different, but why?

"I remember the happiness of the times we spent together, and the sadness of when bad things happened, like you getting sick in the end Roxas," I said, "Why did this have to happen."

And for once I had noticed my vocal patterns changed, they weren't monotone like usual, for once, my voice reminded me of how Roxas's voice was. Roxas, I want to see you again. I almost forgot about you. Looking outside, it was a bright day.

I never understood why Roxas had urged me to go out to enjoy a sunny day, and now I know why. The breeze felt wonderful, I couldn't be happier…well if Roxas was still here of course.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Then in a moment thought to be almost unimaginable, a portal opened at the cherry tree and in at least twenty five seconds, two people leapt through, one Xi-on knew, the other she didn't. They were Roxas and Axel.

"Xi-on do you know who this person is?" Roxas asked.

"No I don't," Xi-on said.

"This is Axel, the one who originally built you," Roxas said.

"Axel, you're my friend too, right?"Xi-on asked.

"Yes," Axel said, "You remind me so much of Xion."

"Who is Xion?" Xi-on asked.

"A friend of ours," Roas asked.

"Is she my friend as well?" Xi-on asked.

"She is more than a friend to you than you will ever know," Roxas said.

* * *

><p>That day, the miracle happened, the fourth miracle. That day Xi-on, Roxas and Axel had spent the day. The day however, was too short, for when the day ended, the heart had taken full impact. Xi-on couldn't withstand it, it took too much out of her programming, the gears within her stopped turning. And there she laid at the base of the cherry tree, never to move again. On her face, was a smile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The first miracle was, that you were awaken in this world.<em>

_ The second miracle was, all the days we spent together._

_ The third miracle was, you received your heart and was whole._

_ The fourth miracle was, a combination of them all._


End file.
